icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IOMG
thumb|300px|right iOMG is the 10th episode of Season 4. This episode is counted as a special, even though it's a regular length episode. Plot Carly and her friends work on completing assignments during a "lock-in" at Ridgeway when they notice that Sam has been acting strange lately. Carly and Freddie begin to think that Sam has a crush on their new intern and friend, Brad, because Sam has been hanging around with him and Freddie a lot lately, and they think it's obvious that Sam hates Freddie. Freddie uses his Mood Reader app (called Mood Face on his PearPad), which confirms that Sam is in love, but doesn't specify with whom. Then, Carly and Freddie try to hook Sam up with Brad. The attempt fails. Sam confronts Carly, adament about the fact that she dosen't love Brad. Carly tells Sam that she needs to make a move if she wants a nice boyfriend. The running gag of Spencer being a fire hazard continues in this episode. He was also used as the victim for Gibby and Carly's experiment. Sam and Freddie then have a very serious conversation about love. At first, Sam sends Freddie away, but he doesn't leave, although he accuses her of hating him. Almost immediately after Freddie finishes his speech about taking a risk with love, Sam unexpectantly kisses Freddie on the lips. Embarrassed, she apologizes for it, to which Freddie replies: "It's cool." As the aforementioned actions take place, Carly observes them through the classroom window, with a shocked expression on her face. . Trivia *Before Dan Schneider confirmed this episode on Twitter on March 21, 2011, nothing about this episode (not even the title) was known. Before March 21, fans referred to it as "the mysterious 310 episode." *Dan Schneider tweeted "Tomorrow night (Saturday) = NEW Victorious. And soon, iCarly's "iOMG" will rock iCarly fans across the world:http://bit.ly/hqiFHG - RT!" *The name of the song in the second promo is called "Call Me" by Robbie Nevil. (Caitlin Waters is said to be the singer on an independent label.) You can watch it here *This episode contains an Old Spice commercial parody. *iCarly's Facebook and Twitter wrote: "i - O - M - G. Yep, those four little letters stand for the episode that will ROCK your world. SERIOUSLY!" *Dan released the funfacts on Wednesday, April 6, '11. *The song in the third promo is Rewind by Ali Brustofski. *In a recent Webcam interview, Jennette McCurdy stated that something big will happen in this episode, she also stated that iOMG has major "happenings" but couldn't reveal any information about it. *Dan Schneider changed his twitter profile picture to this , being the first time he changes his profile picture and the first time he does it for an episode of one of his shows. *The official iCarly Twitter changed its profile picture just like Danwarp did. *Principal Franklin is heard, but not seen, in this episode. When he says "Study hard and prosper," he is referencing the Vulcan character Spock from Star Trek. Tim Russ himself starred as a vulcan named Tuvok in Star Trek: Voyager. *All episodes starting with this one will feature redesigned Pear Company products. The PearPad and the PearPhone have been remodeled to actually be shaped like a pear. The change was first seen in the Victorious ''episode "Beggin' on Your Knees", but this is production-wise the first show to have them. *Although it may sound like Spencer curses while in the chamber, he doesn't. Dan Schneider can prove it. *Jerry Trainor does not like being put in small spaces for filming, so, naturally, Dan Schneider likes to put Spencer in small spaces. *Why did the cow sound like a sheep? It was a last-minute change made by Schneider to make the scene funnier. *Freddie's shirt says "Purple Jerk." *In preparation for the episode, Dan Schneider posted a video of several dancers that can be seen in the cutscenes of ''Victorious ''dancing to the ''iCarly theme. *At the very end of this episode, Sam kisses Freddie for 11 seconds. (1:24 - 1:35 in the video.) *In the episode right after "iParty with Victorious," it picks up right where iOMG left off. *Dan Schneider's response to "are Sam and Freddie dating now?" (via Twitter), was simply "Could beeeee ;)" Tweet *Dan Schneider confirmed via Twitter that "You will see how Freddie feels. Just please be patient. The iOMG story will continue (after the iParty With Victorious) :)" Video Gallery Video:HD-NEW*iCarly -"iOMG" Official Promo - New iCarly Special April 9th!| iOMG: 1st Promo Video:iOMG Extended Promo|iOMG: 1st Promo (extended) Video:iCarly iOMG New Promo|iOMG: 2nd Promo Video:3-Hour Marathon Leading up to episode| iOMG: 3rd Promo Video:iOMG Fourth Promo|iOMG: 4th Promo Video:(HQ) *NEW* iCarly - iOMG Fifth Promo - Get ready to say OMG!|iOMG: 5th Promo Video:iOMG 6th promo|iOMG: 6th promo Video:iOMG 7th promo|iOMG: 7th promo Video:iCarly iOMG Sneak Peek no1|iOMG: Sneak Peek #1 Video:iCarly iOMG Sneak Peek no2 (Webcast)|iOMG: Sneak Peek #2 Video:iCarly - Editing iOMG :)| Dan editing iOMG Video:Nathan Kress Gives The Scoop On iCarly's iOMG Episode!|Nathan Kress Gives The Scoop On iCarly's iOMG Episode! Video:iCarly Spoilers - Sky TV|iCarly Spoilers - Sky TV Video:Look! iOMG!!! TOMORROW (Saturday Night) - WATCH: Video:iOMG: Post Promo with kiss|iOMG: After-episode Promo with kiss Photo Gallery You can see the gallery of iOMG images here External links Episode description of iOMG Behind the scenes of iGet Pranky and iOMG with Fanlala Dan's post about Victorious & iOMG Call Me (song and lyrics) Rewind (short version) Rewind (full song) First Extended Promo Second Promo Third Promo iOMG Fun Facts Cast talks a little bit about iOMG and iPWV 410 Category:Season 4 Category:Trivia Category:Specials